A stir of Affection – Caffeine and Addiction
by Ichigo Jam
Summary: It was her plan to make Raito fall head over heels for her and using Ryuuzaki wasn’t a bad idea after all. Or so she thought. Misa’s childish play stirring affection to a person she leased expected it.
1. Chapter 1

"Why does Light always ignore Misa-misa!? Or worse doesn't even act as if I exist! AMANE MISA IS YAGAMI LIGHT'S GIRLFRIEND!! And yet Misa-misa doesn't get the attention that she needs." Misa exclaimed stubbornly as she collapsed on her bed.

"Fictitious girlfriend…" Rem cracked bluntly.

It has been a while since Misa tried winning Raito's heart but all her efforts were futile. Raito remained cold, and even colder to her. She was seeking for his attention, his love and his devotion.

"Argh! Fictitious or whatever! Misa-misa doesn't care! I am still his GIRL-FRIEND!!" Misa cried out in annoyance.

She perfectly knew that everything was just a front. Raito's aiding L, her - writing people on her death note for L to be less suspicious of Raito being Kira, and the worst for her, being his girlfriend. All was just a play for Raito's gain. But still she hoped that somehow, beneath Raito's dark cloak was the love that she had been looking for.

'_Why can't things work between us two? Argh! This can't be! Misa-misa wouldn't give up too easily for Kira's love! Kira… Kira… Kira… My Kira… spends more of his time with pervert Ryuuzaki!!'_ Misa thought to herself as an idea all so suddenly struck her like lightning.

"Ryuuzaki!!" Misa exclaimed with full excitement. "Right! Misa-misa will make Raito die of jealousy! Hai! Goodnight Rem!"

"…Goodnight Misa…" Rem replied without even bothering what was in Misa's mind knowing that everything was just a childish play or so she thought.

"My Light…" Misa whispered as she released a soft giggle before finally dozing off to a slumber sleep.

-OoO-

"Hmmmmm… la la la" Misa said in a sing-song tone.

She was in her apartment kitchen wearing a black ruffled apron and white quilted pot holders on her hands.

She slowly took out the cookie sheet from the oven revealing fancy and aromatic homemade chocolate cookies.

"Cookies?" Rem asked nonchalantly. She didn't actually care about it as long as it has nothing to do with Misa's life span, but she tried to be enthusiastic enough.

"Yup! Misa-misa made them with much love! …Too bad they'd all end up for pervert Ryuuzaki… If I'd give this to Light I think that they'd still end up with Ryuuzaki anyway… or worse in the trash bin." Misa said as she released a heavy sigh. Just thinking of what she said made her heart break into pieces.

"I see…" Rem said without any change in the previous tone that she used. She just felt required to reply.

"Well I guess Light is just not too fond of sweets." Misa tried her best to cheer herself up. There was no one to do it for her anyway. Not even the only guy she loves.

-OoO-

"…and yet again… another criminal dieds of heart attack…" Ryuuzaki, who was sitting with both feet on his chair turned to face Raito.

"I see… so that Kira is still in his regular job of killing people. But soon we'll have all his work in vain." Raito said in disdain. He had undeniably mastered the control in his tone, the preciseness in his speech and his all over expressions for his grand make-believe.

"_All of your hard work in vain L" _Raito taught to himself with an evil smirk in his face the very moment Ryuuzaki turned back to face his laptop on the wooden table in his work area.

'_All of Kira's work in vain…_' Ryuuzaki thought to himself as he slowly stirred his cup of coffee which was on the table beside his laptop along with a small plate with chocolate cake crumbs in it.

"You sure don't want anything to eat or drink? The cake is really nice." Ryuuzaki said courteously as he took the fork which he used for the cake, held it with his fingers and licked the chocolate which was on it.

"I'm fine." Raito said gracefully.

"Hi minna-san!" Misa greeted them enthusiastically and strangely without actually being clingy to Raito the very moment she entered. Her perfectly pink glossy lips were in its best smile.

"Misa." Raito greeted casually with not much care and it radiated in his whole being.

"Misa-san. It's good that you have time to visit." Ryuuzaki said in an L-ish manner.

"How's everything?" Misa moved on with a conversation.

"Same old story. Kira is still on the move. Another person died because of heart attack not long ago." Raito said in a business type tone to stop Misa from her usual useless blabbers.

Ryuuzaki sipped his coffee. _'All is well.'_ He took his cup down on the saucer after taking a sip and frolicked a cube of sugar in his fingers which he subsequently dropped it in his cup. He stirred his coffee and stared at his laptop monitor.

"Misa is sad to hear the same old story over and over again. I wish you luck and that Kira eternal damnation. And yeah I wished to stay longer but I'd be having a photo shoot minutes by now. Misa-misa just came to see how you two are doing and yeah," Misa said as she neared to where L was.

"Misa would like to give these home-made cookies to you Ryuuzaki." Misa handed Ryuuzaki a small white carton box with a maroon ribbon.

"Me?" Ryuuzaki asked with the fork still in his mouth. He was a bit puzzled for the sudden acts from Misa but took the box from her anyway.

"To pervert Ryuuzaki." Misa said as she stuck out her tongue. "Light is not really into sweets." She explained.

"Thank you." Ryuuzaki said in his pensive manner.

"No problem. Misa-misa would be out now! Bye bye!" Misa waved good bye and exited the room.

-OoO-

Ryuuzaki opened the box and found lovely pieces of fancily shaped chocolate cookies glazed with sugar.

"Light-kun,"

"Huh?"

"Your girlfriend is nice."

Raito did not reply with that matter.

'_These are really nice cookies.'_

Ryuuzaki as he is, who was endowed with great powers in deduction and reasoning, without further ado took a heart shaped cookie and started nibbling it.

"Really delicious. Makes it a perfect pair for my coffee."

-OoO-


	2. Chapter 2

The studio was busy. The crew people were preparing the set for another photo shoot round. Some were either having coffee or eating snacks. Amane Misa sat cross-legged on a folding chair inside the photo studio with a bottle of mineral water in her hand. It was time for her break after two straight hours of photo shooting of Christian Siriano's summer collection. Misa released a heavy sigh as she tore open the plastic protective seal of her mineral water.

"Misa-misa needs some break!" She said exasperatedly and twisted open the mineral water. Rem was beside her, silently observing the exhausted girl. Her silky golden hair was curled on its ends. Her lips were glossy pink and her face was glittery and flushed with light make-up. But beyond her pretty face was the burden of having the eyes of a death-god. The eyes which can see everyone's names and life spans running on top of their heads.

"Great job Misa!" Mr. Oda, a skinny man who was probably in his mid-thirties exclaimed as he neared to Misa. A camera was hanging from his neck. Stubbles were growing on his chin and his eyes were droopy, indicating his lack of rest. "Thank you," Misa said courteously. Rem, who was beside her silently observed the man.

Mr. Oda gave her a sincere smile. "Anyway, I guess we have to get back to work by fifteen minutes." He turned his back to Misa and clapped his hands to get the attention of everyone who were in the studio. "Team, coffee break ends by fifteen."

"Hai," The people in the studio said with less enthusiasm while others wailed.

"All of us are already exhausted by now but we have a work to finish here. Now, give me some of the spirit." Mr. Oda said as he pasted a warm smile on his face.

"Hai!" Everyone in the studio said livelily as the studio was filled with energetic clamor.

"Mr. Oda sure is lively isn't he? You wouldn't even notice that he's sick. He sure inspires everyone in here." Kaoru, a slender brunette in her early twenties said as she neared to where Misa was sitting. She was carrying a make-up and hair dressing kit in both hands. She is Misa's make-up artist and hair dresser.

"He sure is." Misa said as she gulped her water and stood up from her chair. "Well I guess I need to get changed by now."

Kaoru nodded as she placed her kits on top of a working table beside Misa's chair. Misa smiled at her and went directly to the dressing room.

-oOo-

"Light-kun, do you think such beings exist?" Ryuuzaki asked pensively as he munched the last of the cookies Misa gave him.

"What beings?" Raito replied flatly without removing his eyes from the book he was reading.

"You know, angels… devils… _shinigamis?_" Ryuuzaki said, stressing on the word shinigamis.

The room was enveloped with the odd laughter of the Shinigami Ryuk who was floating inside the room. 'A Shinigami is here bummer! Light I'm dying for apples! My sickness is attacking again…' He said loudly as his body twisted.

Raito lowered down the book he was reading to eye on Ryuk. Instead, Ryuuzaki's Pale face and droopy eyes was the one in front of him.

"Shinigamis?" Raito said evenly as he placed down the book he was holding.

Ryuuzaki, who was sitting in his odd manner on top of the coffee table in front of Raito nodded.

"I can never tell. I've never seen one before."

Again, the whole room was filled with Ryuk's laughter which can only be heard by Raito.

"Me too." Ryuuzaki said. "But if such beings are true… I don't think I'm ready to see one soon." He added as he glanced around the room which was eventually caught by Ryuk.

'Ooooooooh. I can assume that he actually saw me.' Ryuk said as he sat at the right of Ryuuzaki.

"And I can actually sense something is beside me right now." Ryuuzaki said inanimately.

Ryuk turned to Ryuuzaki's direction and eyed at him; expecting the detective to turn his way. Instead, Ryuuzaki turned to his left.

"Boo!" Ryuuzaki said in his monotonous playful manner. "I was just kidding."

-oOo-

Misa eyed on her reflection in the mirror. "They sure would be sad if he dies."

'He still has five long days to count before his time ends.'

Misa released a sigh as she sat down on the chair in front of the mirror.

Two knocks were heard from outside the room and the door flew open revealing Kaoru.

"We need to have a job done here." The young lady said sweetly as she placed her kits on the front table. She opened the hair dressing kit and took out a brush. She started brushing Misa's golden locks and tied it to a clean bun with a black satin ribbon maintaining the curls at the ends of the hair. She was obviously professional at her line of work.

Misa silently watched as Kaoru worked on her makeup and subconsciously observed the numbers running on the young lady's head.

'_The __**gift **__of having a Shinigami's eyes.'_

-oOo-

"Or maybe… There are only few people who are given the chance to see such beings…" Ryuuzaki murmured as he reached for the banana split beside him.

-oOo-

"Misa-misa," Mr. Oda said giving MIsa a warm smile. "Great job."

Misa nodded politely.

"Thanks for the hard work everyone! I am so pleased to be working with you all." Mr. Oda said in a modulated voice so that everyone in the studio would be able to hear him. The people in the studio responded politely as they started packing up.

"And Misa," Mr. Oda added as he handed Misa a magazine.

Misa took it without hesitation and was pleased to see herself on the front cover. She was wearing a cute pair of pink rat ears along with a long pink rat's tail and an orange tea-time waiter's dress. She was holding a silver tray which she was balancing with a tea pot and a couple of tea cups on top of it

"That will be out in newsstands by next week. Good luck on your career." Mr. Oda said softly as he took off the camera which was hanging from his neck and walked away. His image started to fade away from Misa's sight.

-oOo-

Ryuuzaki slowly nibbled on a chocolate pocky stick as he stared blankly at the computers in front of him.

'Raito. Raito. Raito. Raito. Raito. Raito.-' Ryuk started to chant but stopped when Raito gave him a What-is-it!? intimidating look.

'You know, I'm gonna die now… no apples… no entertainment… I get nothing but pure boredom."

"Minna-san! Misa-misa is here again!!" Misa exclaimed enthusiastically as she with Rem entered the computer packed room.

'Nah nah nah… It's the girl with the Shinigami's eyes with her pet again" Ryuk butted out as his body started to twist again. 'Oh no… It's here again…'

"Misa-san," Ryuuzaki recognized her presence as he swiveled his chair to face Misa. "The cookies were great with the coffee."

"Well expect best things from Misa-misa all the time!" Misa-misa exclaimed victoriously as she hurriedly sat beside Raito. "Light!" Misa-misa interjected as she stuck the magazine which Mr. Oda gave him in front of his face

Raito who was still reading lowered the book he was reading. "Oh Misa. You're here."

Misa stood up in utter disgrace. Raito didn't even notice her presence until the very moment. Dejected, she walked to Ryuuzaki and held the magazine in front of his face. It was too near that he didn't even decipher what Misa was showing him. Misa, becoming aware of the situation, held the magazine a little back to give Ryuuzaki a better view.

"It's you." Ryuuzaki said flatly as he stared blankly at Misa's image in the magazine.

"Of course it's me you dimwit!" Misa-misa exclaimed in fury. All she was looking for was for someone to actually notice how pretty she was in the front cover, appreciate it and compliment her. But it seemed like none of the two guys actually understood how she feels.

'_What do I have to expect anyway?' _Feeling awfully miserable with Raito and irritation to the no-better-than-dead Ryuuzaki, she dropped her head.

"It's pretty." Ryuuzaki said and nibbled the last of his pocky stick.

Misa, regaining her excitement, raised her head and smiled brightly. Though Ryuuzaki didn't sound too enthusiastic with the matter, at least for once he actually said something that pleased her. Though she thought she would be happier if Raito was the one who said those words.

Ryuuzaki stared blankly at Misa's figure in the magazine which Misa was holding down. Her legs were actually in display for the dress that she was wearing in the magazine was undeniably short.

"Ryuuzaki PERVERT!!" Misa exclaimed in fury upon realizing what Ryuuzaki actually staring at.

"Misa-san, you held it right before my face a while ago and now you're angry that I'm looking at it?" Ryuuzaki said more of a statement rather than a question.

"It's different now! PERVERT!!" Misa exclaimed stubbornly as she marched to Raito and laid the magazine on top of the table in front of him. "This is for you Light-kun." Misa said as she gave the guy a warm smile. After all, she wasn't really mad at Raito, she was just a bit depressed but then he's the love of her life. She was confident enough that she will win her own battle of having Raito's heart.

"Goodbye Misa," Raito said flatly as he lowered the book he was reading to take a quick blank look at the girl.

She hasn't even planned to go home yet but it was as if Raito was already brushing her away. "Whaaaa!? Is that all that you have to say to Misa-misa!? Wouldn't you even ask me how my day went?! Or at least ask to walk your girlfriend home!?" Misa cried out loud.

Raito stood from his chair. "Misa, you have to be aware of the situation. L and I are having our hands on a very important matter. It's concerning everyone's life. I'm sorry if I can't spend too much time with you but I promise to make it up to you after we get our hands to that bastard Kira." Raito said in full emotions as he enveloped Misa to a reassuring hug.

Ryuuzaki silently observed them. It was as if time froze for Misa. She can feel the heat running in her entire body as Raito's strong arms were wrapped around her.

"I promise… and continue killing people for me my Misa." Raito whispered in her ear.

Misa nodded as Raito had finally gave an end to the embrace.

Misa felt a lone tear escape her eye. She hoped that someday Raito would fulfill all his sweet promises to her. "Bye bye for now," Misa said softly as she wiped the tear from her face and exited the room.

Raito sat back on his chair and reached for his book on the table. He didn't even take notice of the magazine Misa gave him.

"Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki interjected. He was already across Raito and was standing lazily with his droopy eyes eying something on the table.

Raito lowered down his book.

"Can I have this? That is if you don't mind of course." Ryuuzaki said, pointing on the magazine on top of the table.

"Sure." Raito said monotonously.

Ryuuzaki got back to his place in front of the computers with the magazine in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuuzaki sat on his chair with his legs folded in front of him. It was ten minutes before 4 AM and yet sleep wasn't able to conquer him. After all, he's not fond of sleeping and it clearly explains the dark rings below his eyes. He always looked groggy from day and night. He walks with a slouched body and he sits in a very odd manner. His droopy eyes look as if they haven't actually been closed for straight months. And his hair? It was dark, awfully long and messy. He speaks in a very pensive and inanimate manner. He had maintained a balanced figure though he seemed not to end his intake of food. He has a very plain get-up and usually wears loose white cotton long-sleeved shirts and plain denims. He seemed to be a freak but beyond what can be seen by the naked eye is his great logic and gift of deduction. His mind soared beyond ordinary. And even in his young age, he had already been known as L, the best detective in the face of Japan.

He never actually had much interaction with people particularly those of the opposite sex. He virtually communicated with people and seldom had physical contact to the outside world. He considered Raito and Misa the very first friends he actually had.

"All is well…" Ryuuzaki said to himself reassuringly as he munched a doughnut. Drawing his knees up his chest, he reached for the magazine on the table. He raised it in the air and fixed his gaze on the figure in the front cover.

The pretty face seemed to be smiling at him and the scene where Misa kissed his check flashed before his eyes. He was a bit taken aback by his weird thoughts and feelings the past few days. Most of the time he'd find himself thinking about Misa; her smiles, her laughter, and even her bickering and stubbornness. He felt physical attraction to Misa the very first time he saw her. Being someone who never actually experienced being loved; he never was aware of the extent of his feelings for her.

Ryuuzaki licked the traces of confectioner's sugar on his finger tips and scratched the back of his head. He stood up from his chair and placed the magazine inside a drawer. He sat back to his chair and shut his eyes to a slumber.

-oOo-

Ryuuzaki shifted on his chair. His eyelids twitched a bit and finally flew open. It was already 6 AM and his regular 2 – no hour of sleep had finally ended. He jumped out of his chair and gave out a big yawn. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked barefooted to the bathroom to take a shower.

-oOo-

Misa cautiously took out the muffin pan from the oven. The aroma of freshly baked strawberry muffins filled the kitchen.

Everything was smoothly going according to her plans. Or so she thought.

-oOo-

Ryuuzaki looked up at the shower as the water softly pricked his pale face. He turned off the water and got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was dripping wet. He wildly shook his head to get rid of the water accumulated by his hair.

-oOo-

"Minna-san!" Misa exclaimed joyously as she entered the room where Raito and Ryuuzaki were. She was carrying a small white carton box in her hand.

'How I wish those are apples!!' Ryuk exclaimed as his dead eyes sparked with anticipation. He hadn't have apples for almost a straight week now and he felt like he's a dying death-god.

Ryuuzaki reached for a bowl of marshmallows across the table.

"Ryuuzaki, for you." Misa said handing Ryuuzaki the box.

Ryuuzaki eyed at her in question.

"I just feel like baking these days. I am practicing my baking skills but I have no person to critic on what I bake. So, Ryuuzaki will tell Misa-misa what he thinks of her baking." Misa explained smartly as she winked at Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki nodded in agreement as he opened the box. A sight of delicious looking strawberry muffins with strawberry frostings welcomed him. He glanced backed at Misa. The girl just gave him warm smile as she moved to sit beside Raito.

'No! It could've been better if they were backed apples! Or do you actually bake those juicy stuffs? Nah! Basic apples would do for me.' Ryuk butted out.

"Light-kun--" Misa started with a regular conversation.

Ryuuzaki stared long enough at the muffins until he finally decided to nibble on one.

-oOo-

"Hello," Raito said to the person at the other end of the line.

"What?!" Raito said in dismay after a long pause as he waited for the other person in the line speak.

"I'd be there." Raito said dismissingly as he punched a button on his cell phone.

"Ryuuzaki, Sayu… she's in the hospital." He said worriedly. His eyes were filled with anxiety.

"Light-kun…" Misa hastily stood up from her seat upon hearing the news.

'Good acting Raito… you'd surely win an award for that. It's not as if you really cared about your sister.' Ryuk said mockingly as he gave out a devilish laughter.

Ryuuzaki turned and jumped from his seat. "Let's go." He said blandly as the three of them exited the room.

-oOo-

Ryuuzaki scanned the hospital room where Sayu, Raito's sister was. Sayu was pale and she was cold sweating.

"What happened?" Raito asked anxiously as he sat beside his mother.

"She passed out and then her temperature rose. The result of her laboratory tests will be here in a while." Mrs. Sachiko Yagami said trying her best to compose herself as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"She'll soon be alright." Misa said compassionately.

Mrs. Yagami gave her a thoughtful smile.

'It's not yet her time. False alarm! False alarm! We better head off now, pack some apples and never come back to this place again. I've never seen too much white in my whole existence.' Ryuk said boringly.

'This is where most of the dying humans are." Rem said flatly.

'Blah blah… I know that. But aren't you given the creeps of being in such a one-dimensional place? All this white is in contrasting to our color.' Ryuk said obnoxiously as he glanced around the place. 'Disgusting… It's all antiseptic in here.'

Rem decided not to further on with the nonsense and chose to remain silent as she observed Sayu. 'Still too much time to live…' She thought to herself.

Several taps were heard from the door.

"Come in," Mrs. Yagami said kindly. The door opened revealing several men in black suits.

Raito stood from his chair. "What do you need?"

Ryuuzaki tapped his feet on his seat. "They're here to have cameras and bugs installed all over the place."

It was too much for Mrs. Yagami to take in. Her daughter was in danger and now men would barge in the hospital's private room and invade what was intended to be private. But she cannot do anything to oppose in the matter. Her son was still under surveillance and was suspected to be Kira. It was too much for a loving mother to digest. But she can't do anything about it. It was also for the better.

"Light, would you mind if you stay here with your sister for a while? I'd just head back home to get some stuff and maybe have your father here as well." Mrs. Yagami asked as she stood from her seat.

"No problem."

His mother gave him a loving smile and headed out of the room.

The men started to rummage the room and fixed cameras and bugs in different places.

-OoO-

"You won't even notice that they're here." One of the men said as they exited the room.

Raito laughed maliciously in his thoughts. 'Pointless steps L. Very pointless.'

Feeling that his presence was already senseless, Ryuuzaki wavered a hand as he stood from the chair and exited the room.

"Misa. Go home." Raito said dryly the moment Ryuuzaki was already out.

"But… Misa-misa still wants to stay wi-"

"I said go home!" Raito exclaimed raising his voice.

Misa shuddered a bit. She blinked back the tears forming in her eyes and rushed out of the room. She walked with her head down in gloom along the white corridor of the hospital. Rem was alongside her and was silent. Suddenly she bumped on someone ahead of her and she accidentally fell on her butt.

A hand extended to help her up. She took it without hesitation and dusted out the back of her black and white polka dotted checkered Lolita dress.

"Misa-misa," The guy whom she bumped into said in a very familiar voice. "Are you alright?"

"Ryuuzaki. Well yes… I'm… I'm sorry for bumping into you… I guess Misa-misa wasn't looking to where she was actually going." Misa said as she jovially laughed at the scene she made.

Ryuuzaki felt a bit of his adoration for the girl steam out of him. He had always admired how she smiled and laughed. He placed the hand which had held Misa's inside his pocket as if safekeeping it as an important keepsake.

Misa and Ryuuzaki instinctively walked together down the hall to the elevator bank. They took the elevator down to the first floor. They were the only ones inside and so an uncomfortable silence fell between them. Misa observed as the floor numbers on top of the elevator door lighted red.

"Misa-san. Wouldn't you stay with Raito?" Ryuuzaki said as he sat in corner of the elevator.

Misa leaned her back for support. She clearly remembered how Raito's words pierced her heart like shards of sharp glass.

"_I said go home!" Raito exclaimed raising his voice._

She shook her head and smiled. "I think Light should have this moment alone with her sister."

Again the place fell silent until they finally reached the first floor. They stepped out into the hospital lobby. The glass doors automatically flew open as they approached it. Misa inhaled the fresh air outside the hospital.

"Hey Ryuuzaki!"Misa called on the guy who was already walking away to the other side of the road.

"Would you mind grabbing some snacks?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ryuuzaki paced with Misa as she pulled him along the street to a bake shop. He silently observed how her right hand was actually pulling his left arm.

"Ta-da!" Misa exclaimed happily as she opened the glass door for Ryuuzaki.

They entered the shop and a sight of delicious looking sweet goods welcomed them. Ryuuzaki pursed his lips as his eyes fell on the glassed-in cakes. The whole place was filled with sweet aroma which definitely appealed to him.

"Ryuuzaki!" Misa called to him as she stooped before the glass case where the cakes were to choose among them. "Which one do you like? My treat!" She said giving him a sugary smile.

Ryuuzaki walked gazing at her and pointed instinctively to a blueberry cheese cake.

Misa stood up from her position. "Two blueberry cheese cakes… and… erm… two chocolate milk shakes." She said smiling at the girl who was in the counter. The girl smiled back at her as she punched several touch sensitive buttons on the screen in front of her.

Misa walked to a vacant table at the corner of the shop as Ryuuzaki followed her. They sat across each other and waited for their orders.

"They have the best cakes in here." Misa said as a matter-of-factly as she clasped her hands together. "And Ryuuzaki made a very good choice with the blueberry cheese cake! They're my favorite!" She said animatedly.

"They look inviting." Ryuuzaki said as he bit the tip of his thumb and gazed at the girl before her. _'Could it be?'_

Ryuuzaki's thoughts were disturbed when a tall guy, balancing a silver tray on his right hand, approached them. He had the name Akira on his name tag. He placed small plates with a slice of blueberry cheese cake in front of them. Tall glasses of chocolate milk shakes topped with whip cream and sprinkled with chocolate chips followed.

"I hope the milk shake would be fine to you Ryuuzaki… I forgot to ask you about that awhile ago." Misa said as she playfully drummed her head with her knuckle.

Ryuuzaki sipped from his glass of milk shake using a straw. "It's good actually. It really is."

"Really? Well I'm happy you like it! It's actually good with the cake." Misa said smiling as she helped herself with her cake.

-OoO-

Ryuuzaki sipped the last of his milkshake until it created a sound indicating that his glass was already empty.

Misa giggled.

"What?" Ryuuzaki asked pensively.

Misa did not answer. Instead she leaned over to wipe a few cake crumbs on Ryuuzaki's chin with a napkin. "Ryuuzaki eats like kid."

Ryuuzaki felt a tangy feeling race inside him. "Thank you."

Misa gave him a warm smile. "It's still too early… And I've got nothing to do today. Raito needs to be with his sister. But I don't wanna go home yet." Misa puffed her cheeks as she blew the loose hair in front of her eyes.

"Let's walk around." Ryuuzaki suggested blandly.

Misa's eyes brightened. She never thought that Ryuuzaki would give such a suggestion. But she liked the idea anyway. "Sure!"

-OoO-

Ryuuzaki never actually spent too much time in the outside world. He was more into a virtual kind of life. He used computers in communicating and he didn't have too much interaction with people since he was a child. Right then and there he was actually enjoying his day out with a _friend_.

"Have you ever been in amusement parks before?" Misa asked, spinning to face Ryuuzaki as she walked reversely.

"No… Never."

"I thought so too." Misa said as she clasped her hands behind her. She bit her lower lip in thought as she walked alongside Ryuuzaki.

"Ryuuzaki I've got an idea!" Misa exclaimed and took Ryuuzaki's hand.

-OoO-

"Welcome!" Misa exclaimed excitedly as she extended her arms to her sides.

They were standing in a fun park. Ryuuzaki stood in awe. He can't believe that he was standing in such a fun looking place. There were people of all ages. Food stalls and carts were everywhere. There were also fun looking rides he had never actually tried before. The place was all fuzzy and people were obviously having the time of their lives.

"It's a Saturday afternoon so most people would either be in malls or theme parks." Misa said knowingly as she gazed around the place.

A girl carrying a handful of soda cans almost bumped into Misa and she instinctively jumped out of the way.

"I'm so sorry." The girl said apologetically. Her eyes widened upon the sight of Misa and shrieked. "Misa-misa?!"

Misa nodded as she gave the girl a warm smile.

People started to crowd to where Misa and Ryuuzaki were standing.

"Misa-misa, may I take a picture with you?" a guy asked as he took a camera from his pocket.

"Ah sure!" Misa replied courteously as she posed beside the guy.

"Misa-misa you're my idol!" A girl from behind her exclaimed.

There were flashing of cameras around. Ryuuzaki shaded his eyes with his hand from the unendurable light. Papers and pens were also extended like whatnot to the teen idol.

"May I have your autograph?" A girl exclaimed squeezing herself though the crowd as she extended a paper before Misa.

"Yes me two!" A guy in the congestion butted out.

"Me next to take picture with Misa!!" A young lady exclaimed.

"I'd be next!" An unfamiliar male voice exclaimed.

"Misa-misa that guy with you… is he your boyfriend?" A girl asked nosily as she pointed at Ryuuzaki.

"He sure is hot." A young lady said flirtatiously as she stared at Ryuuzaki and batted her eye lashes at him.

Misa shook her head. "No. He's my friend." Misa said as she signed on a pad paper which a girl was holding.

"But you two look cute together!"

"Yeah! You'd sure make a good couple!"

Ryuuzaki silently observed the crowd around them as he pinned his ears to the remarks given by some of the people around them. _"Yeah! You'd sure make a good couple!"_ It rang in his head.

-OoO-

The scene lasted for about twenty straight minutes until the crowd started to decongest.

"I think we just rummaged into their date." A young girl whispered to a friend beside her as they walked away giggling softy.

Ryuuzaki was able to catch what she said and started to ponder on the matter. Were they actually having a date?

"Misa-san… are we having date?" Ryuuzaki said flatly revealing none of his heightening feeling of awkwardness.

Misa thought for a while before she finally opened her mouth to speak. "Uhm… let's just say it is… It's a friendly date… " Misa said giving Ryuuzaki her sweet smile.

"Oh I see." Ryuuzaki said as his face fell on the brick flooring while walking. Suddenly, a big puffy pink cloud-like thing on a stick appeared before his eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuuzaki looked up and saw Misa extending a hand to him. She was offering him a cotton candy. He eventually took it without hesitation. As they passed the water fountain where some kids were gathered and dipping their hands in the water, they saw a little girl who was crying whatnots.

Misa stooped before her. "What's the problem?"

"I - - I'm - - Me - - - - Lost -" The little girl said in between sobs.

"You're lost? Oh that's really bad. With all the people in here this is what usually happens. Your parents might be really worried. We better take you to the security personnel. Don't worry. Everything will be alright so stop crying now okay?" Misa said as she gave the girl an assuring smile.

The little girl nodded as she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her hand-knit pink sweater.

-OoO-

Misa walked holding the little girl's hand as Ryuuzaki walked a little behind them finishing up his cotton candy. Just then he felt someone tugging on his pants. He saw the little girl staring up at him.

"May I ride on your shoulders?" The little girl inquired innocently.

-OoO-

Misa giggled as the little girl made mess with Ryuuzaki's already messy hair. Ryuuzaki felt awkward with the situation. He never was in such circumstance before and it seemed to him that his gift of logic and deduction weren't essential to the scene after all.

"What's your name?" Misa asked the girl who was obviously enjoying her ride.

"Shizuka Matsumoto, age 4" The little girl replied cheerfully as she began to pull Ryuuzaki's hair.

Ryuuzaki twitched a bit but continued walking anyway.

"You're so cute!" Misa said letting out a chuckle.

Ryuuzaki went instinctively to an ice cream cart. He took out some change from his pocket and bought an ice cream.

The girl looked at the ice cream which was being scooped in a cone hungrily as she sucked her thumb.

The ice cream man gave Ryuuzki a chocolate, strawberry and vanilla combo ice cream as he reached for another cone in his cart. Ryuuzaki took it and raised it up his head giving it to Shizuka.

Misa observed him silently. She was seeing an entirely different side of the mysterious Ryuuzaki "Eru" Lawliet. She smiled as Ryuuzaki gave her an ice cream.

They headed off with ice creams in hand. Shizuka happily was happily licking her share. Ryuuzaki felt something cold dripping on his head.

'_No…'_

Misa chuckled at the scene. Shizuka's face was smeared with ice cream and in her hand was her ice cream cone which was leaking with melted ice cream.

"Well I guess it's time for you to get down from there Shizuka-chan." Misa said as she reached for Shizuka and settled her on the ground.

They walked along the fun filled place buying foods in different stalls. It was so much fun than Misa had expected it to be. Several times she saw Ryuuzaki with a rare smile in his face. All this time she thought that he was a boring and overly serious type of person but then she proved herself wrong. He was a fun and a bit loving kind of guy. She never actually thought that he'd treat a child like what he was doing right then. He was obviously stuffing Shizuka's stomach with sweets.

Misa smiled to herself. _'Ryuuzaki is childlike…'_

Well the three of them understood each other perfectly. They were all having the good qualities of a child without being perfectly aware of it. They were all having fun and showed affection to each other, including Ryuuzaki of course, even in his small little ways. They looked like a family.

It was a whole new avenue for Ryuuzaki but he was indeed enjoying his time with Shizuka and Misa.

"Big wheel!" Shizuka exclaimed as she pointed at a big Ferris wheel where a lot of people were lining up to have a ride.

"It's so pretty." Misa said fascinated by the big Ferris wheel which was in sight. "You wanna have a ride Shizuka-chan?"

Shizuka nodded as she looked up hopefully at Misa.

"Well then, I don't think one ride would hurt right Ryuuzaki?"

"I guess not. I don't know." Ryuuzaki said pensively as he started at the big colorful wheel which was slowly moving clockwise.

"Eh? Can you not give Misa something better than an "I don't know"?!" Misa said as she released a sigh. "Anyway! We're absolutely gonna ride it!! There certainly are too much people but we'll stick out and wait!" She exclaimed energetically.

-OoO-

"Let's go in!" Misa exclaimed happily as she took Ryuuzaki's hand.

After waiting for almost half an hour, they had finally boarded a compartment of the Ferris wheel.

"Isn't it pretty?" Misa said, her eyes sparkling with delight as she stared at the wonderful sight from their point of view in the Ferris wheel. Shizuka gleamed at the sight as well. They were obviously enjoying the moment.

Ryuuzaki bit the bit of his thumb and began fumbling it. He silently observed Misa. _'When?... Did I actually start--'_

"Ryuuzaki!! Hey you've been too serious in that corner of yours!" Misa interrupted.

"I'm just pondering on the Kira case."

"Eh?? For once, snap out of it. Give yourself some break. Enjoy the moment Ryuuzaki." Misa said as she gave him a warm smile.

Ryuuzaki felt his heart beat race a bit. _'I guess… she's right… it wouldn't actually hurt… I guess.'_

-OoO-

They finally caught a sight of a security makeshift station.

"We're finally here."

Ryuuzaki came into a halt as he approached a bunny mascot carrying colorful helium balloons.

"Which color do you like?" Ryuuzaki asked Shizuka in a big brotherly manner.

"The pink one" Shizuka said excitedly as she bounced on her place pointing up to a pink balloon.

"Pink please." Ryuuzaki said.

"Here you go. Thank you for buying." The mascot said jovially as he did a pirouette.

Ryuuzaki gave Shizuka the pink balloon.

"Would you tie it for me please? It might fly." Shizuka said as she whirled an index finger in the air.

Ryuuzaki nodded as he lightly knotted the balloon string in Shizuka's index finger.

"Thank you." Shizuka as she gave Ryuuzaki her cheery smile.

Ryuuzaki gave him one of his rare smiles. It was like he had an instant little sister in the process and he felt undeniably happy about it.

-OoO-

"We found this little girl near the water fountain crying. She said that she's lost." Misa said as she walked to a security officer.

"Oh I see. Thanks you for cooperating with us. The park really gets giddy in weekends and many kids get lost."

"Hi there, what's your name?" The man in blue uniform asked.

"Shizuka Matsumoto and I'm four." Shizuka answered wittily.

"Clever girl," The security officer said as he smiled at her.

"Shizuka Matsumoto, four." The police officer repeated as he took down some notes in a booklet.

The security officer took the receiver which was hooked on his belt. "Main station, this is station two." He cut, "A lost four year old girl was brought here. The name is Shizuka Matsumoto."

The station was silent as the police officer talked in his transmitter. He nodded as if the person who was talking on the other line can see him.

"Well I think we have your parents in station four. Now we just have to wait for them to pick you up." The police officer said casually. "Have a seat please" He said as he sat on a steel chair.

They sat on a long steel chair and Shizuka sat on Misa's lap. Moments later two young couple hurriedly entered the station.

The woman wept in joy upon seeing Shizuka.

"Shizuka! We're so worried." The woman who was obviously her mother said as she extended her arms to the child. Shizuka jumped from Misa's lap and enveloped herself to her mother's warm hug.

"Oka-san…"

"Were you the ones who brought Shizuka here?"

Misa nodded. "We saw her crying near the water fountain."

"Thank you for taking good care of Shizuka." A man said thankfully as he walked towards his daughter.

"No problem. We actually enjoyed having Shizuka around. She's so cute and bubbly." Misa said heartily.

"Come now Shizuka. We need to head back home."

"Wait." Shizuka said as she released herself from her mother's embrace.

"Nee-san," She said as he climbed up the steel chair where Misa and Ryuuzaki were sitting. He kissed Misa's cheek. She jumped back down and climbed up beside Ryuuzaki and kissed his check as well. "Ni-san. Thank you." Shizuka said as she ran to her father. The man scooped her in his arms and placed her on his shoulders.

-OoO-

"That sure was fun!" Msia exclaimed happily as they boarded out of the rollercoaster.

Ryuuzaki nodded as he fought to keep his poise. He can still feel a slight tugging in his stomach and it was as if the world was still spinning in front of him.

'_Argh that was such a weird ride.'_

He was forced to sit like any normal people do.

But it was all worth it. Misa screamed all throughout the ride but she obviously enjoyed it.

The sky slowly turned pink above them as colorful lights were lit in the park.

"It was fun Ryuuzaki. I enjoyed it." Misa said as she stared at the crimson sky.

"Thanks for the great day Misa-san. Everything that happened here today was new to me." Ryuuzaki said candidly as he glanced at Misa who was beside him.

He can't remember being as happy that before. Everything was a new experience to him. It was as if he was born in a whole new and colorful world.

"You were the one who made this day enjoyable. I never thought that Ryuuzaki would be this fun to be with." Misa said smiling to Ryuuzaki.

They walked alongside each other towards the setting sun. Towards a new day together with their new discoveries about each other's personalities.


	6. Chapter 6

Misa walked into the dimly lit street towards her apartment when all of a sudden a shadow fell across her path. She looked back quickly as she felt a tingle ran down her spine; her heartbeat accelerated. She saw no one there. She had been used of creepy stalkers but that time she felt odd. It was something different.

"Someone has been tailing me since I went off home." She whispered to herself.

Misa turned a corner and accelerated her pace as she turned to look behind her back having an eerie feeling of a daunting presence behind her. But every time she did, she sees nothing but an empty stretch of the street. All so suddenly she felt something prickly fall from the sky. She looked up and saw a thick cluster of rain clouds.

"The weather seemed to be so fine a while ago. Probably the effect of global warming." She told herself, making her steps wider.

The rain started to fall from the dark sky which was followed by a rumble of thunder. Misa ran as she stepped on small water puddles forming on the pavement. Her thoughts of the "stalker" temporarily left her head. Just then she heard a buzzing sound coming from a lamp post beside her then the lights went off.

'_Weird…'_

"It seems that circumstances became my ally." An unfamiliar groggy voice resonated in the area. Misa looked back as guy with a black sleek hair appeared in sight but she can barely recognize his face.

"Hi Misa-chan." The guy said as he neared Misa who was already dripping wet.

Misa's eyes went wide in shock as she finally identified the guy as his former suitor whom she dumped about a year back.

"Hayato. What do you mean by that?"

"Well, nothing. Nothing really. I'm just happy that you still know my name." He said.

Misa didn't actually remember his name but thanks to her special eyes. _'Sometimes it's just handy to have these eyes.' _"What are you doing here?"

"Well this is a street so you can't actually expect you to be the only one walking here. I might as well be the one to be asking you that. Why are you walking alone here?"

"I'm heading home. I'm used of being alone anyway." Misa said. She sure was right. Since that cruel night when her parents were murdered in front of her very eyes she learned how to be dependent and not to expect anyone to be with her always. She grew strong and self-sufficient.

"It's already late. And it's really dangerous to be walking alone."

"Hey hayato are you drunk? Well you better go home now. It's more dangerous for you to be lurking around here with your mind clouded and all." Misa said.

"No. I'm fine. I can manage. You know Misa-chan, you're the one in danger. No one can ever contain himself seeing you like _that_."

Misa observed herself and realized that she was wetter than she expected. Her skirt was already hugging her, revealing her slender thighs. She saw Hayato eying at her maliciously as he licked his lower lip. Just then Misa felt the coldness of the night. She felt really bad about the situation she was in.

'_This is not good. He's drunk and he can't think clearly. He might as well do something that'd make me kill him.' _Misa said to herself as she clasped her shoulder bag to ease the cold. Suddenly a thought came over her.

'_The notebook. My death note!'_ Misa said as she fished in her bag looking for the death note. _'Oh no!'_

She had actually left it I her apartment, locked in her drawer for safety. It wasn't really too safe to be carrying it around. But she was sure she had a piece of it somewhere in her bag. She was always ready for anything but now it seems that she had missed out on something very important.

Hayato held her wrist stopping her search. "Looking for your teargas somewhere?"

'_Teargas? Sounds like a good idea. It'd sure come in handy but for now I've got nothing as such.' _"No, something better eventually." Misa said mockingly.

"Well Misa-chan I'm not here to have one of your childish plays. I'm here to have a different kind of _game_.

'_No. He can't probably think on --'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Hayato grasped her wrist tighter.

"Ouch! Hayato that hurts! Let go of me!" Misa exclaimed wriggling her arm out of Hayato's hold but he was strong. "NO!! I SAID LET GO OF ME!! HEL--" Before she can actually finish her sentence Hayato placed a strong hand to cover her mouth. Misa instinctively bit his hand so hard creating fine wounds that started to ooze out with blood.

"Let go of me you horny man!" Misa said she kicked him hard on the shins. Misa sure knows how to fend for herself but unfortunately she was fighting against a brute.

Misa felt hot tears falling freely from her eyes as Hayato's grasp became harder and harder.

"Now give me what I came here for!" Hayato said wildly. And pinned Misa to the wall.

"NO!! BAKA!!" Misa said as she spat on Hayato's face.

Hayato hastily swabbed his face. "You are such a challenging girl Misa-chan. That's what made me crazy for you."

"Well you are indeed a lunatic but I don't think I am the problem here! HELP!!" Misa shouted for help but a streak of lightning followed by a roar of thunder intertwined in her call.

"I told you circumstances are with me. You can't do anything now. No one could've possibly heard you Misa." He said as he eyes narrowed to kiss her.

Misa looked around. The place was sort of isolated. The next house was actually still a block away.

Feeling her hopes slowly diminishing, she dropped her bag spilling its contents to the wet ground. Misa saw his lips nearing hers; she instinctively felt her blood curdling in fury as she automatically gave the guy a head bang. Instead of Hayato being hurt she felt as if her head was about to crack open anytime then. Misa yelped in pain. She tried twisting her body to break out of Hayato's body but to no avail.

"Stop hurting yourself Misa. You know we can work this over. Listen Misa, I don't want to hurt you." Hayato said as he began groping Misa's body.

Misa can't move her body. Hayato was pinning her tightly against the wall not allowing her to have any movements. "HELP ME!! ANYONE!! PLEASE HELP ME!! LIGHT!! REM!! HE--" Misa was unable to finish her sentence. She felt sleep overcoming her.

'_No! Misa-misa can't sleep in a situation like--"_ Misa berated herself.

Hayato was pressing a handkerchief which contained a sleeping chemical on Misa's nose, making her fall unconscious.

Rem flew to the scene. 'Misa!' Rem exclaimed worriedly. She found herself unable to do anything in the situation. She was a Shinigami after all, untouchable, and yet she can't do anything to rescue Misa from the lunatic guy. Writing the guy's name in her notebook is a serious crime. It wasn't his time yet. Nor Misa's, but she was in grave danger from the hands of Hayato.

"_Rem…" Misa said under her breath._

"Get your filthy hands off her." A familiar voice said.

Rem looked to where the voice came from. Misa tried to do her best to look from where the voice came from.

Hayato heard footsteps accompanied with splashing of water getting nearer. "I said take your **filthy** hands off her. Did you hear me or are you too stupid to comprehend?"

"Who are you anyway?" Hayato asked stopping in furthering on what he was doing. He saw a pale guy with a lollipop in hand appear from the shadows.

'_Ryu…'_ Misa was unable to hear anything and felt her eyes getting heavier until she fell unconscious.

"You don't care about that anymore. Just let the girl go." The mysterious guy said as he fidgeted on the lollipop in his hand.

"Are you kidding?" Hayato said letting the unconscious Misa sit in a corner as he took out a Swiss army knife from his pocket.

"It seems like you had all of this planned."

"Not really, that girl is my girlfriend and we're trying to get along you know. So you don't actually have any right to pry in our own business you know."

The guy dropped the lollipop he was holding. "Well it doesn't seem like it." He said as he gave the guy a forceful kick at the side of his neck. He gripped his Hayato's shirt. "Don't ever lay your hands on her!" He scowled as banged Hayate's forehead with his own making the guy fall to the ground.

The guy took a cellular phone in his pocket and punched some buttons using his index finger.

"Hello Watari--" The guy said under his voice and started talking to the other person at the end of the line.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ryuuzak,i with a lollipop in his mouth, remembered gazing at Misa's figure which was slowly disappearing from his sight. He recalled offering to walk her home but she shook her head in disapproval._

"_That's too much for you to be doing as a friend Ryuuzaki. Misa-misa will surely be fine!" Misa's reassuring voice rang in his head._

_She was right. He wasn't in the position to be doing such thing for her. He was__** just**__ her friend. A friend, no more… no less. Raito was her boyfriend; he reminded himself as he felt a pang on his stomach. He placed his hands inside his pockets as he stared up at the dark sky._

_The rain started to fall._

"_I love the rain. It washes away everything. The blood, the pain, the memories… at least it does for me…" Ryuuzaki said to himself as the sky was shook by a roar of lightning. Ryuuzaki looked back and saw the street with several people running to find shelter while others started to walk in their raincoats or umbrellas. Ryuuzaki faced the other way. He had a feeling of anxiety. He walked to the direction which Misa took and started picking up pace._

_Ryuuzaki heard a heavy roar from the sky but he made out something like "ANY-- LEASE HE----LP---E!!! LIGHT!!! REM!!! HE---" _

_Ryuuzaki was sure it was Misa's voice. Tthough it was hazy because of the thunder he was sure that Misa was in grieve danger. Her voice was enveloped in fear. She had called for Light-kun, he was her boyfriend afterall… and Misa was firm to the fact that he was her knight and shiny armor. Again Ryuuzaki felt something bothering his stomach._

'_This is sick. It's going on more frequent lately.' He said clasping a hand on his stomach and ran straight to where the voice came from._

_A sudden thought lingered in his mind. "REM" He was sure he heard it. Rem was someone he didn't know. Or it was still the name "Raito" and he was just a bit shaken by the thunder and the rain which made him hear it differently. Ryuuzaki took the lollipop from his mouth._

_Rem and Raito doesn't sound alike. And he assured himself of hearing REM. He brushed the thought away for a while. He would have enough timeto ponder on that by later after he accomplishes his main mission and that is to save Misa._

"_Get your filthy hands off her." He said catching his breath upon seeing a guy groping Misa who seemed to be unconscious._

'_The brat made her fall unconscious. What a rat.' Ryuuzaki thought feeling his blood curdling with anger. He clenched his fist in his side trying his best to compose himself._

-OoO-

_Misa felt cold. She was freezing. She wanted to open her eyes but it seemed to her that someone had glued her lids together. She felt so tired that she can't move her body. She was continuously hearing a strange noise outside her reverie._

"_Let's build a better world Misa." He heard a familiar male voice._

"_Light!" Misa exclaimed as she flew into Raito's open arms._

_Misa finally felt heat radiating from Raito's embrace as he carried him in his strong arms._

-OoO-

Ryuuzaki carried Misa in his arms as he approached a black car. She was freezing cold and they were both dripping wet.

Ryuuzaki entered the car letting Misa sit on the near end and he sat in his regular manner beside her. The car starter to move and Ryuuzaki felt something heavy land on his left shoulder. He saw Misa's head leaning on his shoulder. Her face was frail and pail. She looked so vulnerable. He had always adored Misa because of his jovial attitude and strong yet sweet personality but that time she saw how defenseless she can be.

Ryuuzaki pushed the cluster of hair covering Misa's eyes to the back of her hair. He felt her hot breath tingling his neck.

"You're safe now… Misa." He said softly.

-OoO-

"_You're safe now… Misa." She heard Raito said as she was enveloped in his strong arms._

"_Light…" Misa looked up to see his face but it was too bright. _

'_What is this light!? It's messing up with the time of my life with Raito!' Misa thought to herself as she shielded her eyes with the bright light._

"_You're safe now… Misa." A familiar voice echoed. The unbearable light finally vanished._

"_Li---" Misa looked up to face Raito the second time around but instead she saw Ryuuzaki. "Ryuuzaki???"_

"_You're safe now… Misa." Ryuuzaki said._

"_NO!" Misa exclaimed as she pulled away from the hug._

_Tears streamed down her face. "Light!"_

"_Light! Where are you? Light!" Misa exclaimed in between sobs as she glanced around the unfamiliar place. The place looked a lot more like an empty room painted with white and the hue changed from time to time._

_Raito appeared in the corner of a room walking away from her. Misa ran to him in open arms. "Light! Wait!"_

_Raito did not look back instead he disappeared from her view. "I am Kira-sama. And I am going to make this world a better place." His voice resonated in the room as he gave out an evil laughter._

_Hot tears ran dawn Misa's cheek. "NO!!! Light! Take me with you! I'll do anything you command me too." Misa fell down on her knees sobbing hard._

-OoO-

Ryuuzaki felt hot liquid leaking on his shoulder. He looked to the direction and saw Misa sobbing in her sleep.

'_She's probably dreaming of something really bad…' Ryuuzaki thought in worry. _Instinctively he tugged Misa into a comforting embrace.

"You're safe now…" He said softly to Misa's ear.

-OoO-

_Misa felt a warm glow as strong arms were wrapped around her as a familiar voice whispered in her ear. "You're safe now…"_

'_It's not my light… it's __**just**__… Ryuuzaki…'_


	8. Chapter 8

Misa surfaced from a deep blank sleep and slowly, she swam to consciousness.

Her eyes were leaden as if someone had just glued her lids together.

She struggled hard and forced them open.

'_Where am I?'_

It was dark. She was in an unfamiliar place.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lit room and the smell of medicine lingering in the place brought her a déjà vu.

Suddenly, everything started to come back to her like an electric shock.

"_Stop hurting yourself Misa. You know we can work this over. Listen Misa, I don't want to hurt you." Hayato said as he began groping her body._

_She can't move her body. Hayato was pinning her tightly against the wall not allowing her to have any movement. "HELP ME!!! ANYONE!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!! LIGHT!!! REM!!! HE---" She was unable to finish her sentence. She felt sleep overcoming her._

_Hayato was pressing a handkerchief which contained a sleeping chemical on Misa's nose, making her fall unconscious._

'_Misa!' Rem exclaimed with a hint of worry in her voice. _

"_Rem…"_

"_Get your filthy hands off her." A familiar voice said._

_She tried to do her best to look from where the voice came from. _

_A pale guy with a lollipop in hand appeared from the shadows and the rest was void._

Finally, Misa recognized the place as a private hospital room. Everything was white and she was wearing a powder blue hospital gown.

"Hospitals should have some interior and fashion designers as soon as possible. Everything is wishy-washy in here." Misa said to no one in particular as she grimaced in distaste.

Misa pulled herself up to a sitting position as she looked around and found herself alone in the lonely room.

"Alone… again…" Misa said to herself as she was brought back to nostalgia. She remembered the blood, the pain and the memories that she thought can only be washed out temporarily by the rain.

"I love the rain…" But just then an awful memory was created and took place while it was raining.

"…that was before."

She heard several knocks from the door and it clicked open revealing Raito.

"Light!"

She caught sight of a messy black hair just behind Raito.

"Ryuuzaki! You too! Thanks for visiting me… uh… here… well I don't actually remember being brought here. Guess I was abducted by good aliens and they brought me here." Misa said appreciatively as she gave the gentlemen a warm smile.

Raito and Ryuuzaki sat on the couch.

"Misa… I heard what happened." Raito said blandly.

Misa stared blankly at him. She didn't feel that he was actually worried but she brushed the thought away. She assured herself that Raito was the one who saved her from the horny Hayato and brought her to the hospital.

"All thanks to Ryuuzaki here. He saved you from_ that_ psycho."

'_Too early to get the cat out of the bag though.'_ Ryuuzaki thought to himself as he gave Misa blank look.

Misa jolted a bit but gave Ryuuzaki a thankful smile. "Uhm… Thank you very much Ryuuzaki…" Sitting up straighter, she adjusted the pillows behind her.

Ryuuzaki nodded as he bit the tip of his thumb. _'She's probably expecting that Raito was the one who saved her.' _Was it just him? Or did he really felt disappointment with her reaction.

"Well I just checked. I need to get back to Sayu. You're confined in the same hospital." Raito said informingly as he stood up.

Misa's spirits rose. "Then it means I'd be seeing a lot of you Light! Therefore, Misa-misa will be so happy to be in this hospital no matter how long it takes!" Misa said blissfully.

"Don't say that Misa. You need to recover as soon as possible. A _life_ is awaiting you outside this hospital." Raito said emphasizing the word 'life' hoping to send his thoughts to Misa.

"…But… I'm willing to sacrifice my career… my everything to you Light! I don't care if I spend the rest of my life here in this hospital as long as I'm with you! You are my world… and my life would be worth nothing if I'm not…"

"Stop it Misa!" Raito interjected. "Don't be ridiculous. It hurts me seeing you like this… seeing you in this state. I want you back to normal… I want us to continue our lives together… You are my _eyes_. You made me see the world in a different point of view… You gave meaning to my life Misa. I do not want to see you in like this… Just… be strong for me Misa… please, do understand what I mean."

Raito walked to Misa and gave her a warm embrace.

"Do not forget… together… we will build a better world." Raito whispered in her ear.

Misa's lightly nodded and her eyes flooded with hot tears which started streaming down her cheeks.

'_Why can't it always be like this?'_

"I love you too Raito…" Misa mumbled.

"I have to get going… Sayu needs me as well…" Raito said as he released Misa from his arms.

Misa nodded in response. With her hopes rising, she felt so warm and happy.

"I'll be back later." Raito said as he exited the room.

-OoO-

'You are such a great actor Raito. You always impress me with your magnificent performance.' Ryuk aired out as he gave out a malicious laugh.

"Stop that Ryuk. I've got more important matters to attend to."

'How about giving me some apples?'

"Maybe…"

-OoO-

Filled with so much joy, Misa slumped on the bed and closed her eyes. She started daydreaming about a life with Raito that she almost forgot about…

"Ryuuzaki!!! Oh Misa-misa is so sorry to be acting like this in front of you… I almost forgot you were there!" Misa blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh don't mind me. I'll just get going." Ryuuzaki stood up from his seat and motioned to the door.

"Ryuuzaki wait!" Misa called. It was more of an impulse rather than a coordinated brain function. _'Dang Misa-misa!!!'_

"Uhm… I would just like to thank you again… for… erm… saving me… Thanks again."

"No problem."

"Would you mind to stay for a while?"

'_Did I just say that!?!' _Misa thought in disbelief after realizing that the words actually came from her mouth. _'I'd want to get back to my daydream!!!'_

"If that would suit you." Ryuuzaki said blandly.

"Why would I be asking you to stay anyway right? Just for a _few minutes _maybe. You know how tiring it gets to be alone." Misa said trying to stick with her first statement. _'Daydreaming totally shattered.'_

"Truly." Ryuuzaki agreed as he sat back to the couch staring at Amane Misa.


End file.
